The Snowy Lives of Neptune and Blanc
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Blanc goes out one day to find Neptune in the snow. Alternative storyline from the games, just something I thought of on the spot! :3 [Neptune x Blanc, Nepgear x Uni (Much later for the UniNepgear one) Mini-series. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Snowy Lives of Neptune and Blanc.

Mini-Series.

Chapter 1 - Snowfall.

* * *

Blanc was sat in her chair, reading in her room in the Lowee Basilicom/Palace-like structure when she turned her head to look outside.

It was snowing.

Now, ordinarily, Blanc would just go back to reading but...Something...Something about the snow today. It just... It was different.

She stood up and walked over to the window (putting her book down as she went) and looked outside properly. It was nice...

"Snow."

Just saying that was almost self explanatory. Blanc decided... Maybe... Just this once. Just this once she'd take the rest of the next 2 days off.

She brushed her hair back with her hands and placed her hat on her head, got her coat on and walked outside.

Ram and Rom were busy today hanging out with Nepgear and Uni in Lowee. Uni had gotten the day off from work with Noire and, as she was with Nepgear when Nepgear came to see the twins... They both came. Made sense, at least... To them it did.

Blanc found it hard to let them go and do what they wanted to do but... If she kept the twins in all the time, they'd get bored and stagnate. So, it was best for them to get some fresh air.

'Just so long as they don't wreck Lowee or something daft.' She thought to herself.

She smiled as she headed into the slight snow flurry that had started up. She walked and then stopped, allowing the snow to land on her skin. It was cold - Yes - But Blanc was used too it.

Rustle Rustle.

"Huh? Blanc?"

Blanc's ears perked up as she heard someone's voice near a clump of snow so she walked over to it. Only for Neptune, of all people, to burst out of the clump of snow and near enough tackle her to the ground - The hat disappearing into Blanc's inventory.

"What in blazes!?"

Blanc was now... Underneath a rather flustered Neptune who immediately got off of her and offered her a hand up. "I'm so sorry Blanny! I was trying to learn a new skill and it didn't work! I'm so sorry!"

Blanc took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Fine~" She flat-toned in response. Well, it would be interesting to FLATTEN Neptune in the snow but... Maybe not today. Not on her day/s off.

She wouldn't ever tell Neptune she had some days off. The girl would never leave her alone!

"I resent that!"

Blanc blinked. She just... Oh for kami's sake... Did she just say that outloud? Greatttttt.

Accepting Neptune's hand up, Blanc got up and looked at her. "So, what skill were you trying to learn?"

Neptune put a finger to her lip. "It was how to blend into Snow. I learned it from a book, well... I was TRYING to learn from a book and it kinda...Well, it failed."

"That it did."

Neptune pouted which Blanc smirked at.

Maybe...Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

What would the rest of the day bring? What would tomorrow bring? Neptune and Blanc... Or Blanc and Neptune. Sounds like a receipe for disaster... But... Maybe they'll get along? Maybe not? Who knows...

"Neptune."

"Yes Blanny?"

"Get your hands off of my coat."

"But its FREEZING!"

"If you don't get off my coat, I'll freeze you myself. NOW GET OFF!"

"Okay OKAY! You don't have to yell..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Snowy Lives of Neptune and Blanc.

Mini-Series.

Chapter 2 - The Snow Blizzard.

* * *

Blanc had **FINALLY** gotten back into her Basilicom... _Followed_ by Neptune.

Neptune was relentless when she was either;

A - Bored.

B - Lonely.

C - Had nothing to do. Well, that's almost boredom but still...Not quite.

"Blanc."

Blanc turned to Neptune who was looking...Much more ice blue then normal colour. "Yes, Neptune?"

Neptune shuddered. "Is there somewhere... I can take... Some kind of bath? I'm cold..."

Blanc thought about this for a moment. While it struck her as weird that Neptune had come all the way to LOWEE of all places to train/practice the "new skill" she had been trying to learn, she didn't want Neptune to suffer... Well, so long as she behaved herself. If she acted silly and/or stupid (Like Neptune would do normally) she'd throw her out into the snow - Herself if needbe.

"Blanc?"

Blanc shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded. "Second door on the upper levels. You know where it is."

Neptune smiled at Blanc which for some reason had Blanc almost...Almost warm on the inside of her cold exterior. To be honest, Blanc had felt lonely since the twins were out... For how much longer was something else.

"Thank you Blanny~!"

Blanc sighed. "Yes, yes. I'm going to go and read. Don't bother anyone on your way."

"Hai!"

Blanc shook her head with a slight smile. 'Neptune really does act like a schoolgirl at times. Which reminds me... Is Lowee's favourite anime on? The one I...' She felt a slight blush etch on her cheeks, 'I w-rote...'

She headed into her room while waiting for Neptune to have her bath.

Wait... She didn't even tell Neptune about any spare clothes. 'Damn it...'

Knowing Neptune? She'd come back with nothing on...

Blanc shuddered as an upset blush hit her face. She did NOT want to have to deal with THAT today. No-siree!

* * *

(Over with Neptune...)

Neptune walked but more-like shuddering occured as she eventually, yes eventually, found the bath place. "Ah-ha. Time for some warming Nepping!" She felt a smug smile form on her face, her hands quickly opening the door and heading in to the place where... She would eventually be warm once again. How DID Lowee become freezing all the time!?

'I blame Blanc. Oh, I should thank the author for not making me slip-WOAH!' Neptune almost went flying as she couldn't finish her thought, slipping on the smooth surface of the wetroom. She managed to hold herself together, however, and came to a stop just before the tub itself. "That's was a close one..." She looked to the ceiling and shook her fist, "Not nice!"

Well, sometimes life isn't nice.

Neptune stuck her tongue out. "Sketchy author. Anyway..." She went to turn the bath on and get herself ready for warming up. She was feeling so cold... Did Blanc never have the heating- Right... She never had the heating on because her, Rom, and Ram never felt the cold.

B-but Neptune definately did!

She would have WORDS with Blanc later...Or Blanny Blanny Bi, as Neptune thought would be a cool name for her. Get it? Cool?

Neptune frowned and looked to the ceiling. 'Really?'

O-kay... I get it. Not funny.

* * *

(Back to Blanc)

Blanc's eyes widened as she saw her novel had, in fact, been adapted into an anime series which was either;

A) Because Lowee had so much money.

Or

B) She was just THAT good at writing.

Blanc preferred option B. Not only because it was her first initial, but because it was tooting her own horn a bit... But hey, that's her for you.

Blanc relaxed and carried on watching the TV when a telepathic thought hit her dead on.

'Ummmm, Blanc? Where's the clothes?'

Blanc instantly froze (figureativley speaking), did Neptune...Just?

'Hey! Blanc! Can you hear me!? I'm talking to you using the CPU thought channel that Histy taught us last year, remember?'

Ah yes... The 'CPU Boot Camp - Reinstall' that Histoire put them all through...Including Plutia...Don't ask.

'SHUT UP! I'm trying to watch my show!'

'YOUR show!? You have a show now!? Wow!'

Blanc winced at how loud Neptune was being, even through THOUGHTS!

'The spare clothes, for you, should be on the side when you come out. Don't bother me again until you are fresh, clean and wearing clean - yes I said CLEAN clothes. Your dress thing is going to be washed.'

'But Gear normally washes it for me!'

'Tough. Now, GET CLEAN!'

'ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Geez... Angry Auntie Blanc...With her boobless-

'Say that sentence completely and I'll come up there, freeze you and throw you out so you have to fly/walk home in the nude!'

'Sorry...Okay...I understand...'

Blanc smiled. 'Good.' She cut off the link as she carried on watching her show. "Now then..."

She looked to her right and there was a blue ice drink on the table. She smiled. "Now, this is a good author. They certainly know when to give me things." She took the drink and began to drink it, enjoying every mouth fill.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The Snowy Lives of Neptune and Blanc.

Mini-Series.

Chapter 3 - Neptune's Idea.

* * *

'I've been thinking...'

Blanc stopped drinking her drink and looked at Neptune with a very unfavourable expression. "What?"

Neptune bit her lower lip, thinking a bit, then came out with something that Blanc almost misheard. "How about I stay with you for awhile? Not like a sleepover...More like some time together? Possibly... A week?"

You could almost use Blanc to paint white wallpaper as she almost went into shutdown. "What about...What about Noire? I thought you said you had the hots for her? Why don't you go and hang out with her?"

Neptune almost went pink but shook herself free of her blush. "N-Noire!? Nahhhh, I have a soft spot for you, remember?" She winked at Blanc. "Besides, I haven't hung out with you and the twins for a loooong time! Common... Please?"

Blanc looked down. 'If Neptune stays over then things will be pilled up onto Histoire and Nepgear... But judging from that rather...bad hurricane/snowstorm that's coming...Maybe.' She looked over to Neptune who had sat down...And was a little too close.

"Neptune." Blanc said flatly.

Neptune nodded. "Yes Blanc?" She was pratically TOUCHING NOSES with the Ice Goddess!

"Move. Back." She sat with her typical monotone but with a threat slant to it.

Neptune frowned. "Sketchy!" She moved herself slowly back and Blanc nearly let her mind wonder.

'Maybe I could...Train Neptune a little... Or perhaps...Why does she have those damn purple orbs!? Why can't I stop looking at her!? ARGH!'

Neptune blinked as she looked at the TV. "Uhhh... Blanny... You're gonna wanna have a look at that-" She pointed at the TV.

Blanc took one look and her mind almost stopped. There was a massive hurricane like snowstorm brewing on the outskirts of Lowee... And ROM AND RAM WEREN'T BACK YET!

Blanc took in a deep breath. "Look... We have to see where the twins are... They went out with Uni and Nepgear earlier, before I-"

"Before you ran into me?"

"Yes. Before I FOUND you."

Neptune rubbed her ears. "Owww! Not so loud!"

Blanc smirked. She loved this kind of power over Neptune. It was so...Satisfying.

Neptune suddenly nodded. "So, the twins went with-" BUZZ BUZZ, "Hold on..."

Blanc could only blink as she saw Neptune pull out a N-Gear from...Somewhere. She didn't even want to know where from!

"Hellooooooo, you've reached Nep!" Neptune's face went serious in a matter of micro-seconds to which Blanc was almost concerned for her long time friend. "Woah, woah woah. Slow it down Junior... Take some deep breaths and talk to me."

Blanc looked to the TV and noted that the hurricane was around 1 day from hitting the main part of Lowee where the Basilicom was and so on.

Neptune nodded at her phone several times. "Okay...Okay. So, the twins are going back home? Okay, and yes... Yes I am here still. OW!" She pulled the phone away from her ear as Nepgear's voice could just be heard.

"NEPTUNE! How many times do I have to tell you, we have WORK to get on with!?"

Neptune grumbled. "I'd like to see you fly through a hurricane! I don't even have my dress clean yet! Yeah...Yeah...I kinda played a little too much in the snow and...yeah... That's enough. Don't want anyone else knowing this. No...No! I'm not going to kiss her! Yeah...I'll...I'll tell her."

Blanc chuckled even though she blushed a little at the 'kiss' thought. She would never, ever, kiss Neptune... Well, she might, but... That'd take a VERY long time to build their relationship to such a height... And as much as she didn't want to - She thought about Noire being Neptune's and vice versa which left her with...

She shuddered.

No. Not a million years.

Neptune hung up and looked to Blanc. "Sorry about that... Little sister's, ya know?" She winked at her as she sat down not far away from Blanc. "The twins are heading here, I dunno where, but their coming here..."

"On. Their. Own?"

Neptune gulped. "That's what junior just told me..."

Blanc practically jumped up and growled. "I'll TELL THEM! THEY CAN'T GO ACROSS NATIONS ON THEIR OWN! IT'LL GET DARK QUICK!"

Neptune held up her hands. "EASY! How about I help you look for them? They can't be far, right? You have a locator on them, right?"

Blanc took in a deep breath and slowly eased her anger down. 'Bloody Hell Neptune...You're going to give me a heart attack...'

Neptune put her arms down slowly. "I hope...Not. C'mon, I'm not THAT bad...Right?"

Blanc only had to look at Neptune once for Neptune to look away. Blanc rose an eyebrow. Did Neptune just...Nah, couldn't be. Did she, honestly, just blush then?

Blanc caught a slight glimpse of Neptune's cheek and could tell almost instantly she was blushing...Wait...

Processing...

3...

2...

1...

"Eh? Neptune...Look at me."

Neptune became too flustered to look. "I uhhh, this scenenary really is something right? It's almost as though-"

"NEPTUNE!"

Neptune jumped almost out of her skin. "Y-ikes!" She looked at Blanc within seconds and the pair just stared at each other for ages... Until Blanc caught Neptune off guard.

"Neptune, do you like me or something? Because that's...Kinda weird."

Secretly, Blanc liked Neptune... She would NEVER reveal it, but she did. Thing was, would she ever be able to reveal it? Maybe one day... Not today though.

Neptune looked down which confirmed Blanc's suspicions. "Well...I can't tell you. That's the best thing I can say right now."

Blanc smirked and looked to her tv show again. "Whatever. Just so long as you tell me eventually."

Neptune looked up and to the tv show. 'One day Blanny...One day.' She thought to herself. It would be difficult, especially with having Noire on her backside half the time staring at her whenever they saw one another but... Neptune felt as though she was being... 'sucked' into a life with Blanc. She didn't mind but... she was THE protagonist... Right? Or was...ARGH! It hurt her head, so she decided to watch the show on the TV instead.

* * *

[To Be Continued...]


	4. Chapter 4

The Snowy Lives of Neptune and Blanc.

Mini-Series.

Chapter 4 - Rescuing the Twins.

* * *

 _Bzzt. Bzzt_...

Neptune looked to the phone that was on the table. It was Blanc's cell. So, she looked at Blanc. "Uhhhh, Blanc?"

Blanc looked at her. "What now? It's just getting to the good-"

 **BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT**!

Neptune pointed to the cell. "Your phone?"

Blanc growled as she picked it up. "Just as it was getting good... Hello?" Her eyes instantly narrowed as she heard panick breathing from the other side. "What's wrong Ram? What do you mean...Okay...Okay...We'll be there shortly!" Blanc bounced up as Neptune looked at the tv.

'That Hurricaine is getting closer...' Neptune gulped as she slowly rose to her feet. "Blanc... Are you sure we should-"

"A FUCKING ANCIENT DRAGON IS THREATING MY BABY SISTERS! Do you honestly think, I have the time, in my life right now, to listen to your complaining!?"

Neptune felt slightly hurt but eventually nodded. "I know that, but that snow blizzard is less then a day away!" She pointed at the TV.

Blanc looked at the TV, briefly swore under her breath (Which Neptune nearly heard) and she put on her heavy duty coat. "Let's go. We can't let them suffer."

Neptune took in a shallow breath. "O-kay..."

Blanc blinked as she looked at Neptune who walked out of the room slowly. "What's wrong with you?" She monotoned. "My sisters are in danger, there's a storm coming and you-"

Neptune looked to Blanc. "No! Nothing at all! Why? Me?" She pointed at herself... Blanc had a feeling she knew why Neptune was flustered and...A little bit sad?

"I'm fine! The Nep-ster can overcome ANY obsticle!"

Blanc nodded her head as the pair headed out of the Lowee Palace's room and into the main reception. "Depending on how we get them back, I may be swayed to let you stay here..."

Neptune nodded her head with a sense of...Purpose? To her steps. "Right you are Blanny! Let's-a-go!" She punched the air only for Blanc to, basically, give her a poke in the side. "Eheheh...Bad timing?"

Blanc nodded. "Very."

Neptune nodded and headed out of the Basilicom. "I'm going to need a coat..."

Blanc smirked. "Use HDD. I'm not going to...Ah, to hell with it. Here." She passed Neptune a Brown/Blue version of her coat with pink stitchings. "Here. I made this a long time ago..."

Neptune looked at Blanc. "You made this?"

Blanc lowered her head. "If you don't want it, just say."

Neptune shook her head rapidly and took the coat...Gently off of Blanc's hands. "Thank you Blanny!" She put it on and instantly smiled. "I love it! Its so warm..."

It didn't take long for the Lowee Goddess to blush slightly but she shook her head. Focusing instead on the twins rescue mission - "Come on... Rescue plan. Ancient Dragon. Lets go."

Neptune could only nod her head. "Right!"

* * *

Quite far away from the Basilicom in Lowee, the ancient dragon stood. Towering over a pair of Lowee Candidates.

Hisssssssssssss

"Sta-Stay away!" Ram stood with her staff in front of Rom who was crouching behind her. Shaking.

"I'm...I'm scared..."

Ram looked back at Rom. "Rom! I can handle this! Come on, we can-"

Rom looked up, just in time to see Ram get smacked down to the ground by the ancient dragon. "Ram!" She shouted at her.

The ancient dragon almost smirked in its own way while mocking the twins as it grew taller over them.

Rom stood up and took out her staff. Moving next to where Ram was now trembling with a few bruises on her.

Rom was angry...But not as angry as someone would be if they got there in time...

"My sister is going to tear. You. Apart... I-I...I'll FREEZE YOU!" Rom pointed her staff at the ancient dragon and blasted as much force as she could muster. The Lowee Candidate couldn't deal much in the way of damage, but seemed to be gaining ground in the freezing department. Rom grinded her teeth together. She wanted to make this work...But...Would it?

* * *

"There they are!" Neptune shouted. In Blanc's ear.

Blanc instantly smacked Neptune upside the head. "Don't shout in my ear!"

Neptune rubbed her head as she nodded. "Right, right. Anyway, looks like an ancient dragon all right. Let's bring it down!"

Blanc nodded. "We'll have to transform. I like what Rom's trying to do but she won't survive on her own..."

"Ram's next to her!" Neptune pointed. "but it looks like she's taken a bit of damage th-"

Neptune couldn't say much else as Blanc had gone into her HDD form and was flying straight at the Ancient Dragon...Absolutely livid.

Neptune couldn't help but smile slightly as she activated her HDD form also. "Very protective..." She shook her head. "Always the way."

Rom stopped casting magic as she felt her body almost give out energy wise. Just as she did that, the dragon wrapped its tail around her and she gulped. "EEEP!"

Ram looked up. "N-No! Rom!"

Rom started to struggle just as an axe sliced the tail off of her. "Huh?" She looked to a particular someone who was stood in front of her. "B-Blanc!"

Ram looked also and her smile widened. "Sister!"

White Heart wasn't in the mood to offer any kind of happiness though - She was angry... Very, VERY angry. Red eye kind of angry.

The Ancient Dragon roared in pain as it glared at White Heart.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"You two okay?"

Rom and Ram looked to their left and saw Purple Heart land next to them. "What are...you doing here?"

Purple Heart half smiled. Just to be expected really. "I'm here because I was seeing Blanc... Wait... Did you two travel this far on your own?"

Ram nodded. "What's..." She flinched. "W-wrong with that?"

Rom placed a hand on Ram's shoulder - Sending cooling magic down through Ram's flared up blood levels.

"Thank you...Rom."

"You're welcome. Say, Auntie Neptune, shouldn't you-"

Purple Heart waited to hear what Rom was about to say but was cut off when she heard White Heart's scream;

"NEPTUNE! GET OVER HERE! This thing's getting frisky!"

Another roar had Purple Heart race over to White Heart's side.

* * *

After the short battle, Purple Heart and White Heart were walking slowly with the twins back to the Lowee Basilicom, Ram was being held up by Rom. It hadn't been much damage, and Ram was slightly embarrased to be held the way Rom was holding her but... Rom was very protective today. Something got into her... Exactly what? Ram had no idea.

"So, Neptune... You still want to stay over?"

Ram and Rom looked to Purple Heart with hopeful looks in their eyes to which Purple Heart/Neptune nodded. "If that's alr-"

"OF COURSE IT IS!"

White Heart smirked upon hearing her little sisters almost jump for joy (well one of them anyway) and start talking amongst themselves.

(At the Basilicom.)

"I'll get some rest... Make sure Ram gets to bed early tonight Rom. She's had a lot on it would appear."

Rom nodded at Blanc who had transformed back from White Heart to her Human form.

Purple Heart had done the same. Neptune now heading into the living room to warm up. She looked cold...

BANG!

Neptune jumped almost out of her skin as she spun on her heel to see the Lowee Basilicom Staff shut the massive doors so that the blizzard would stay outside.

"It's a bit of a big one..."

Neptune nodded at Rom's assessment. "Certainly sounds it, kiddo."

* * *

To be Continued in Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

The Snowy Lives of Neptune and Blanc.

Chapter 5 - Moving In.

* * *

After getting a warm bath and actually TURNING THE HEATING ON, Neptune had gotten quite comfortable in the reading room. It was unusual to see her read ANYTHING but sometimes, just sometimes... She liked doing it.

'Ah...So then, in this part...WOAH, that's not safe for under 16's! I'd better tell the author!' Neptune blushed violently violet as she read more and more. "Mmmm... The author of this story shouldn't describe this book... It's too lew-"

Neptune...I've asked you before, in other stories admittedly, but can I ask you something?

"Yeah?"

Please stop breaking the fourth wall while I'm trying to type, its very, VERY distr-

Neptune looked to the ceiling. "Right, right." Neptune looked back at her book and then started to get pain from behind her eyes. "Owwww..." Neptune closed the book and stood up, heading towards what she assumed was the medical room, which was in fact, the kitchen.

-acting. Sometimes I just don't get her... *ahem* Anyway...

Inside said kitchen was Ram. She was wearing her Pjama's that were pink and white, she was swirling her drink of Lowee-aid around then looked up to see Neptune walk in looking both confused and wincing at the light. "Hey Neptune!"

Neptune winced again, "H-Hey Ram..." This made Ram tilt her head at her. "What's wrong with you? I thought you were always hyper!? Hey, want to have a doughnut? They have Lowee's magical chocolate sauce on them today!"

Neptune took one look at the doughnut on the side of the table then shook her head slowly. "I've got a headache kiddo... So, if you don't mind, can you keep it low for the moment?"

Ram nodded. "Sure whatever."

Neptune silently thanked her stars. Ram could be the most noisey out of the three, well, Blanc was when she was angry but... It was okay at the moment, and for that, she thanked her stars instead of cursing them. Good going Neptune.

Neptune smiled at the ceiling again just as Blanc walked in. "If you've got a headache, go and lay down. What have you been doing anyway?"

Instead of a wisecrack, which Neptune knew better then to do under Blanc's roof, she pointed to the library where she had just been. "Reading."

Ram looked up in an instant and Blanc blinked several times. "Come again?" They both said in unison.

Neptune looked between them. "Oh, C'mon, It's not THAT I don't read... It's just I never find the time to read something GOOD!" Neptune clutched her head as the headache got worse. "Owwwww..."

Blanc put a hand on Neptune's shoulder and turned her around. "Here." She poked Neptune's nose, making her open her mouth which in turn allowed Blanc to put a tablet in Neptune's mouth. Blanc blushed very lightly but Neptune was on literal fire. Like, seriously, her face? Fire? The colour of fire? Anyone?

Ram looked to the ceiling. "You're impressing no-one."

Right...Right...Sorry.

Blanc looked to Ram. "Who are you talking to? Stay focused." Looking at Neptune next she said, "So, what about your stuff? You're not seriously staying in that outfit all the time you're here, right?"

Neptune nodded. "As soon as the snowstorm clears, Nepgear said she'd bring some stuff over!"

Blanc nodded and headed over to the fridge while Neptune was passed a drink by Ram.

"Thanks Kiddo."

"Don't mention it."

Neptune glanced at Blanc. "They're getting more and more like you every day, Blanc."

"So? What's that supposed to mean?"

Neptune gulped. "N-Nothing. It's just... I find that quite sweet. My sis, Nepgear, is also finding her feet on her own and I...Well...I'm the protagonist! The main one! Y-Yeah!"

Blanc smirked and rolled her eyes. "Sure..."

Neptune blank stared at Blanc for several minutes before the Lowee goddess got a little self-concious. "Wha...What!? What are you lookin' At!? HENTAI!"

Neptune blushed as she turned her head away. "N-Nothing...You're shoulder strap was looking loose..."

Ram began to cough as though she felt out of place. "I'll go read in my room..."

Ram closed her book and headed to her room while Neptune stood awkwardly in the room with Blanc.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

"A literal knife?" Neptune looked at the ceiling.

Neptune...This is the final warning. Stop playing around with the fourth-wall, or I'll have to punish you.

Neptune shook her head. "Point taken..."

"Who, exactly, are you talking to? What knife? What are you planning?" Blanc glared at Neptune while readjusting her dress on herself (Putting the strap back in place).

Neptune shook her head again. "Nothing. Honest."

Blanc nodded. "Good. Now, do you want to follow me? I think we should talk in the living room...Ground rules."

Neptune nodded. "After you Blanny!" Neptune smiled a toothy smile.

Blanc smiled and walked out of the kitchen. She often checked behind herself to make sure Neptune was following and, sure enough, the pinkette was following her.

The Lowee CPU was often thinking about Neptune as of recently. From the moment she saw her in the snow to now specifically... Was there any chance she could...Maybe have more then a friendship with her? Maybe...

A relationship?

Blanc shook her head as they arrived in the living room and she took the seat nearest the middle of the room. Neptune walked over and sat on a chair next to the one Blanc was sitting on.

The living room was adorned with multiple different items from Super Nintten Land. A lot of different paintings that represented a few of Blanc and the twins favourite gaming and/or written comic book heroes or villians were on the walls. There were four paintings and a huge glass table in the middle of the room, which Blanc sat next to.

Neptune leaned back in her chair but kept her eyes on Blanc. "Ground rules you said?"

Blanc snapped out of her dream-like state and nodded. "First one that I can think of - Don't make much noise in the morning. If the twins are asleep, you let them sleep. Do you understand?"

Neptune nodded her head slowly. "Yeah."

"And secondly, no asking for pudding on a regular basis. You'll be fed like myself and the twins, which is regular, so don't worry."

Neptune kept her eyes focused on Blanc even though the Brown haired CPU was looking down. "I got'cha Blanny. Also...Are you feeling okay?"

Blanc was lost in her world again, this time she was just staring...Staring at Neptune. Of all people in the entire world she could be staring at or anything she could be doing, she was still looking directly at Neptune...And that worried the Planeptune CPU. Even though it shouldn't...It did.

"Hello Hello? Blanc? Blanny? Bi? You in there?" Neptune waved her hand at Blanc but to no avail. She looked to the clock in the room. "Ah, Nepgear should have left Planeptune by now... She'll be here within the hour I bet..."

Click, Clack, Click Clack. Clicky Clack.

Neptune looked up. "Ah. Here she is." She stood up and brushed herself off before looking at Blanc again. "Maybe you need some time to yourself...We can talk about more ground rules later, I'm sure I'll agree with them all though~"

Blanc watched as Neptune got up and followed her with her eyes out of the door. She was captivated...Something about Neptune got to Blanc that moment and she felt...Almost unable to breath.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 6!

Look forward to more of this kind of thing everyone! I am trying to think of where to take my stories... But I am having to deal with almighty writers block. So, your understanding in this matter is appreciated! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

The Snowy Lives of Neptune and Blanc.

Chapter 6 - Living Alongside the Ice Sisters.

* * *

Neptune and Blanc had gotten Neptune's stuff that she would need for the week, yes week, from Nepgear before the candidate headed back to Planeptune to catch up with work that Histoire had cracked her digital whip for...Well...That's what Nepgear said.

Blanc had set up a room in the Lowee Palace/Basilicom for Neptune to spend the week with her and the twins. Every so often the twins would come in and pester Neptune before being shooed away by Blanc and her hat of incredible...Stuff.

Blanc blinked. She didn't just hear that, right?

No, she didn't. So, she went back to helping Neptune with her new accomodation. She bopped Neptune on the head when Neptune went to read one of Blanc's 'precious' books. "Rule number 3, listen up, no touching someone else's property unless you're asked to. Even the twins... Unless they try to play with Fire. Got it?"

Neptune nodded and retracted her hand from the book. "Okay...Well, I have a request then! When is break-"

"Breakfast is when everyone is up, WASHED, and down in the dining room. We all eat together...Or so Financier tells me."

* * *

[Elsewhere...]

"Achoo!"

Ram jumped as said Financier sneezed next to her. "Woah! Don't do that! I was just about to finish making Blanc's cookie!"

Financier apologised and headed to where Rom was busy...With her head in books. A LOT of books.

Feeling a sweatdrop form on the back of her head, Financier had to ask. "What's with all the books?"

Rom blinked and looked at Financier. "Oh? These? They're...Ummm...Research - Yeah..."

Financier rose an eyeridge as she noticed that the books had, 'How to kiss, step one.' Followed by, 'How to dance, step two' on said books. "Research huh? Strange... I'll have to talk to Lady Blanc or her maid about this..."

Financier left the room and Rom breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank word no-one's caught on yet..."

Back with Neptune things were getting more and more... Interesting shall we say.

Blanc had gotten tinsil caught in her hat and was currently fighting it while Neptune had put up a small tree. It was nearly Nepmas and she had to make sure the entire place looked good...Well... The place she had been given anyway.

For a week...Possibly longer if she managed to get on more friendlier terms with Blanc. But that was in the pipeline...No need to rush things...

Neptune cast a quick glance to the ceiling, "No need to rush things indeed-MFPGHGHGH!"

Oh, I'm sorry did I ruin your concerntration? 'Cept now Neptune has tinsil surrounding her mouth... Hmmm...Let's turn that into a bandage...

Neptune's eyes widened. 'NO! PLEASE NO!'

Then NO FURTHER FOURTH WALL BREAKS! OR ELSE! :D

Neptune nodded. 'Okay! OKAY...'

Neptune winced as a cold ice pack was pressed against her head...By...Blanc? And Blanc removed the tinsil from Neptune's mouth as well.

Such a kind CPU...Unlike the reckless Planeptune one we have here...

Neptune nodded and by doing so accidently got a little too close to Blanc's face. "Ummm...Are you okay?"

Blanc was going to respond when she stepped on a ball and pushed forwards, knocking Neptune to the floor with...With Blanc falling on top of her.

Now, this wouldn't be a MAJOR problem... But...Neptune wasn't moving, instead she was blushing. Wait...Since when did Neptune blush? Wasn't that reserved for- Well...Nevermind.

The gap between Blanc and Neptune got closer and closer until Neptune could feel Blanc's breathing on her face.

'Is she going to...'

'Am I going to...'

Unfortunately, or fortunately, another piece of tinsil fell onto the back of Blanc's head which caused her to kiss Neptune brieftly. It was soft and a quick affair because Blanc scrambled off of Neptune and Neptune got up slowly and headed back to her room.

'Did I...I couldn't have...But I...I just kissed her...I KISSED HER!' Blanc's mind was in overdrive while poor Neptune...

She was probably going to have a bath.

* * *

To be Continued in Chapter 7...


	7. Chapter 7

The Snowy Lives of Neptune and Blanc.

Chapter 7 - Unsettled Times/Heating Problems.

* * *

Neptune had retreated to her borrowed room in the Lowee Basilicom after Blanc had kissed her with a racing heart.

No-one had full on kissed her like that before. Well, okay, Histoire used to when she was a tiny girl but that was only in a motherly-kind of sense!

And all those times when Nepgear was scared and needed a kiss on the cheek DID NOT count!

Neptune couldn't help it and had a crimson red blush across both her cheeks as she went into the borrowed room and out again with a towel. Heading straight for the bathroom.

"I didn't kiss Blanc... I didn't kiss her... I didn't-"

Ummm...Neptune?

"I didn't kiss Blanc, I didn't kiss Blanc, I didn't-"

NEPTUNE!

"EYAH!" Neptune tripped up and landed on the cold harsh floor on her bum. "Owwwww... WHAT?" She looked to the ceiling and balled her right hand into a fist... Wait... Was it a fist? Is that a fist Neptune?

"You'd better know it is! You're causing all this stuff to happen to me! Ease of! Author! Please! I need some time to rest!"

Alright...Fine. Have it your way. We won't concerntrate on you. Self claimed protagonist...

"I -am\- / _THE_ / _**Protagonist**_!"

Okay, OKAY! Whatever...

Neptune huffed and headed to the bathroom, getting off of the clean floor as she did so.

Fine, Neptune... We'll see you later.

" **Whatever**!"

Always backchatting the author...Anyway, over with Blanc...

Blanc had gotten ahold of herself and gotten herself back to a normal stotic routine; getting a book and reading it while Neptune went to have a bath...

Going into her office, the Lowee CPU walked over and sat down at her desk. She was about to start some work when there was a few rasps at the door. She slowly coiled her eyes upwards like a spider and looked to spot Rom standing there.

"Sis... Do you have a moment?"

Blanc nodded her head with a smile. "Of course I do Rom. Come in."

Rom walked in very slowly and shut the door behind her. She was carrying a book in her hands. She walked up to Blanc's desk and set it down. "I was wondering...Ummm... Can you tell me more about...Love?"

Blanc's eyes widened initially and then she went back to normal. With Neptune around the building it was of course going to unsettle the twins... But, by how much - Blanc underestimated.

"Well, aren't you a bit young for that kind of thing? I mean, you only just turned 9 thousand..."

Rom frowned which Blanc found a bit unnerving. "Don't treat me like a child, Sis."

Blanc felt a sweatdrop form on the back of her head for the first time in awhile. "B-But...You ARE quite young...Ah, to hell with it, love goes like this-"

You could have painted a new RED painting with how many different colours Rom's cheeks went as Blanc went from talking about normal love, to aquainted all the way through to full throttle love. By the time she was done, Rom was no-where to be seen and a note scrilled down on a piece of paper in front of Blanc which read:- 'kay, thanks bye!

Blanc chuckled. "That was easy..." She then went to work.

A few hours later... Neptune had calmed down from this author's arguments with her and was now relaxing in her room... Laying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling...When it went cold. Very cold.

"Brrrr...I hope they didn't fiddle with the thermostat again..." Neptune mumbled.

Neptune jumped up and got on a different style of clothing, more of a Lowee style that Nepgear had INSISTED on buying/bringing to her. When Neptune saw the price label (Dear oh dear Nepgear) she nearly freaked:-

"NEPU!? FIVE THOUSAND CREDITS!? That's almost half my salary gone! I hope she didn't use my money on this..."

Neptune sliced the label off and headed into the hallway, where Rom was currently sitting... Not reading anymore, just hovering - Looking at an oddly drawn painting.

"Something Ram drew?"

Rom jumped almost out of her skin as she looked at Neptune. "Kiyah! Don't DO That!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "I was looking at this... Something Sis drew awhile back... You'd call her Blanc."

Neptune nodded and looked at the painting. "That's...Something odd indeed for her to draw."

Meanwhile Blanc was coming the other way...Just round the corner with Ram.

* * *

To be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

The Snowy Lives of Neptune and Blanc.

Chapter 8 - Tell me, again, why you are here?

* * *

"Hello **_Neptune_**. Dressed for the evening I see?"

Neptune nodded at Blanc's estimations. "That I am!"

Ram nodded at Rom who smiled in moments. The pair of twins, one (Rom) jumped up and raced out of the room with Ram hot on her heels.

Blanc reached a hand out. "Oi!" She creased her eyebrows in a frown-look. "Damn it..."

Neptune chuckled. "So... How have you been since..."

Blanc went quiet. "..."

Neptune walked over to Blanc, holding her hand gently and sitting down slowly getting Blanc to sit next to her. "Come on. I'm not THAT bad... Even you have to admit it!"

Blanc felt a smile tug at her but refused to let it show. "I guess..."

Neptune smiled. "See? Now... How about we tr-"

Blanc looked directly at Neptune, dead in the eye, which had Neptune look away. "Tell me again, how or why you even ended up in Lowee?"

Neptune muttered something which had Blanc raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"I **SAID** -" Neptune turned and by the time she had, Blanc had kissed her on the lips again. Soft yet pale lips were touching Neptune's soft skin again. It was almost bliss when Blanc chose to break away for air and the pair had rosy pink cheeks on their faces.

"Shut up - Or at least, no loud voices. You hear me? You might scare the twins."

Neptune nodded. "Understood..." She said in a low voice so only Blanc heard her. "I was...I was training in the snow-"

"You mean playing?"

Neptune half smiled. "Well, yeah. Kinda. Anyway, I was playning, a cross between playing and training-" She explained for no reason whatsoever, which only had Blanc chuckle. 'Causing a goofy smile on Neptune's face. "-Which when combined together can be very effective." She nodded rigirously.

Blanc nodded and pulled her hat off of her head - Revealing her well kept yet messy to some degree chesnut brown hair. She placed the hat on the table in front of them.

"And then I found you. So, yeah. You wanted me - You got me."

Blanc chuckled again which had Neptune tilt her head in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"You assume I wanted you?"

"Awwww, meanie! That's no fair!"

"I know. Let me repay you sometime."

"How about another-"

" _ **DON'T**_ push your luck. Your lucky you even got a second one."

Neptune lowered her head. "Yes Mummy."

Blanc felt a smirk on her face which she suppressed. "Now then, we need to get ready for bed. And by that, I didn't mean-"

Neptune nodded. "I get it, I get it. On our own with Mina to supervise us, let me guess?"

Blanc hummed in amusement. "Ah, so you **DO** understand?"

Neptune rolled her eyes up. "Sometimes, yeah. Sometimes, No. You just gotta catch me at the right moment."

Blanc's eyes soon followed Neptune's to the hand which Neptune was still holding. "Neptune. Let go of my hand, before I spank you."

Neptune quickly removed her hand. "Sorry! I guess we're not on THAT much a friendly term yet are we?"

"It's not that." Blanc shook her head negatively. "It's if the twins were watching, we'd have to avoid their assumptions at all costs. You know, innocence?"

Neptune put a finger to her lip. "Innocence eh? Yeah, I suppose I used to know it. Before I caught Histoire in the show-"

Blanc's eyes (and face) lit up in red. " _ **ENOUGH!**_ "

Neptune yelped as she raced away from Blanc. "Yikes!"

Blanc bounced up and forgot her hat as she raced after Neptune. "That deserves something special!"

"Oh pudding?"

"NO, A spanking!"

"EIYAH! GET AWAY! BAD BLANC! BAD!"

* * *

To be Continued in Chapter 9...


End file.
